The Two Aelita's
by CiciWeezil
Summary: Jeremie and co. are living life pretty normally after their defeat of XANA - that is, until a girl with the EXACT same name as Aelita enrolls at Cadic Academy, catching the attention of Principal Delmas. Who is this girl and what does she have to do with Aelita? -a story about Aelita's past-
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sunday, September 09, 2012

7:07 PM

Franz leaned back in his chair, staring at the computer screen and refusing to look at the other man's face. He couldn't believe what the younger man was suggesting. He was waiting for an answer, Franz knew, so without looking at him, he gave a sharp "No".

"It's the only way, Franz." The younger man insisted. "You've got to do it or you and Aelita will be in danger, and if you are captured then XANA will do what he wants. We can't let that happen and you know it."

"But what about you? This will affect your entire life. Are you sure you're prepared to deal with it all?" Franz looked at him now, concern filling his entire self.

"I will be fine." Derek, for that was the younger man's name, smiled at his mentor.

"What about your family? Your wife, and your unborn daughter…" Franz was standing now, both hands planted on Derek's shoulders.

"Marlene will understand, and my daughter will never know me to be any different." Derek then surprised Franz by hugging him. "But I won't be able to see Aelita anymore. I can't see you anymore either. It's too dangerous. We have to cut off communications. Completely."

"I will miss you. So much. You've been like an older brother to Aelita." Franz hugged back, not wanting to let go.

"And you've been like a father to me for these past years." Derek pulled away from the hug but looked at Franz and smiled. "By the way, we're naming her after Aelita."

"Y-you are?" Franz couldn't help but smile.

"Aelita Schaefer Stones." Derek said. "But we are going to move back to Canada. We can't stay here. You can tell Aelita that. But nothing else. Don't tell her what went on today. I don't think she'd understand." He paused for a moment. "Now, run the program. I'm going to the scanners."

Franz stood there a moment as Derek began to walk away. He couldn't bring himself to argue anymore. "Alright." He stared for a moment longer after the elevator door closed, and then climbed back into his computer chair. Derek was in the center scanner.

"Derek." Franz brought up Derek's new program. A program that would…he didn't even want to think about it. "I'm starting the program." His words were hollow, full of sadness.

Seconds before the scanner closed, Derek spoke. "If I ever have a son, I'm naming him Franz."

And that's what brought the tears to Franz's eyes. "Scanner, Derek." He managed to choke, and began the program. Five minutes later, he was standing outside the scanner, waiting.

It opened, and the room was bathed in light. Franz reached out to catch the young man as he fell into his arms. "Derek?"

Derek looked up at Franz, and smiled.

It was this wordless gesture that made Franz break down completely.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wednesday, September 19, 2012

7:04 PM

Aelita Schaefer sat up in her bed, panting and sweaty. It had been so long...so long since she had had a strange dream like this one.

It was a memory, as it always was. But this time, something was different. Something was very different. In any case, Jeremy ought to know about it.

It had been two months since the supercomputer was shut down. XANA was gone...along with her father. Jeremy tried for three weeks to find him on the network, but with no luck whatsoever.

Aelita climbed out of bed, grabbed her towel and went to the shower. For once, Sissy was finished with her shower, so the line moved fairly quickly. Aelita was in and out withing a half hour. After that, she foound herself knocking on Jeremy's door, waiting for an answer.

"Jeremy?" Aelita turned the knob. Unlocked. Not a good sign.

She opened it quietly, and peered inside. When she found Jeremy, she almost laughed. Einstein had fallen asleep on "sensitive" keyboard. Again.

She walked over to him and shook him awake. "Good morning, Sleepyhead. Did you have a good night?"

Jeremy stumbled over his words. "Uh...yeah...um….did you?"

Aelita sat down on Jeremy's unused bed. "Not really… What were you working on?" With Lyoko gone, what was there to work on?

Jeremy looked concerned. "Program for Kiwi 2." He said quickly. "Why didn't you sleep well?" Aelita knew Jeremy thought it was her dreams again. And he thought right.

"I had a strange dream again." She said.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to it than that. Aelita wouldn't be bringing it up if it wasn't bothering her.

"Well...see...it seemed different from my other dreams...almost as if...it wasn't real. I mean...I'm pretty sure it was a memory, but it wasn't my memory...do you understand?" Aelita looked at Jeremy hopefully.

Jeremy was thinking. "A memory that isn't yours? Hmm…interesting. What was it about?"

"There were two men...a young man and an older one...I think the older one was...my father. Anyways, they were in the factory. The younger man wanted my father to do something my father didn't want to do." Aelita was troubled. Where had she gotten this memory.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know what the other man wanted. But where did I get this memory?"

"Let's talk to the others about it. They'll want to know." Jeremy said. "Let's go to breakfast."

Aelita stood up and the two of them walked to the cafeteria together.

Odd was already eating, and Ulrich was picking at his food. Yumi would be a while longer, being a day student.

"Hey! Mr. and Mrs. Einstein! How's it going?" Odd welcomed them with his usual greeting.

Aelita giggled a bit. "Hi, Odd. Good Morning, Ulrich."

"Morning, you two." Ulrich seemed happier than usual. Rightfully so, considering the sudden rise in his grades.

"Morning friends!" Sissy sat down right next to Ulrich. "How is everyone?" Ever since they started being nicer to her, Sissy had gotten a lot more friendly.

"Hey, Sissy! Are you going to eat that croissant?" Odd asked her every morning if she was going to eat something on her plate.

"No, I'm still on my diet. Here." She handed him the bread.

"Um...do you guys mind if I sit here?" William had walked up.

Ulrich motioned for him to sit down. "Go ahead." He and Sissy slid over to make room.

When Yumi came, she wasn't at all surprised to see William or Sissy there. After all, she and the other Lyoko warriors had agreed to be nicer to both of them. It had taken her awhile to accept William, even after Lyoko was shut down. No one had told Sissy about Lyoko...and no one planned to either.

Yumi had just sat down when she noticed a girl she'd never seen before. A new student. "Look." Yumi told the rest of the group. They all turned to see a cute, blonde-haired girl in a pink dress. She was surrounded by others, who wanted to know who this cute new girl was.

"Oh yeah. That's Aelita." Sissy said.

"Who?" The others asked, surprised.

"Aelita Stones, of course." Sissy obviously knew something. The others pried her for more information.

Apparently, this girl was from Canada, just like their Aelita, and she shared the same first name and surname. Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other in shock. "Stones" was a common surname, but surely Aelita was anything but?

With an alarmed expression, Sissy motioned for the others to look up.

"Um...Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi." Jim Morales had come up. "Mr. Delmas would like to speak to you. And uh...you, Dunbar and you, Sissy."

The group filed out of the cafeteria, all knowing why the principal suddenly wanted to see them. Even Sissy knew that two Aelita Stones from Canada was something to be concerned about.

Jim didn't follow them. Actually, he went to the other Aelita and asked her to go to the principal, too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday, October 05, 2012

11:19 AM

The seven of them nervously walked past Mr. Delmas' secretary, who eyed them suspiciously, but said nothing.

They all stood outside the door for a moment. Finally, Ulrich stepped forward and knocked.

"Come in." Mr. Delmas said from inside. The seven filed into the room. Mr. Delmas was sitting at his desk looking both confused and serious. "I'm very glad all of you could come. However, we still have one more guest to arrive."

Just then, the other Aelita Stones came in with Jim behind her. She studied the others, obviously confused.

"Ah, Ms. Stones….I mean, the other Ms. Stones…" Mr. Delmas greeted her with less formality than usual.

"Other?" The second Aelita asked. Did no one tell her there were two Aelita's?

"Yes. And that is why you are all here." Mr. Delmas said. "Thank you, Jim. You can go now."

"Uh...Yes, Sir!" Jim saluted the principal and left.

"Now...I would appreciate any explanation you can give me for why there are two Aelita Stones from Canada attending this school?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Uh...well, sir…" Jeremie began. "Well, the truth is, we're as clueless as you are." The others tried to put on innocent looks(except for the second Aelita, who was studying each of the other girls, trying to figure out who else was named Aelita). Jeremie wasn't lying. They really didn't know where this other Aelita had come from.

"Well, I would really like to get to the bottom of this. After all, Aelita is not a common name, and for you both to have the same surname and background...it's just highly unlikely." Mr. Delmas looked at each of them, studying all their faces.

None of them dared look at each other, because they knew Mr. Delmas would question them. Jeremie and the others had been expecting awkward questions to come up eventually, but not like this. None had foreseen these things to happen. Jeremie made a not to do his own investigating as soon as Delmas released them.

"Well then, class will start soon so I will let you go-" They all seemed relieved and turned to go when Mr. Delmas continued, "-except for Ms. Stones and-er- Ms. Stones." The others stopped for a moment until Mr. Delmas waved them away, and they reluctantly filed out of the office, to their next classes. Aelita-their Aelita- felt very alone as her friends left her behind.

"So you're the other Aelita?" Aelita number 2 said. Aelita number 1 nodded and they both looked at Mr. Delmas.

"I'm going to have to call in your parents. I'm sure we can figure this out. I'm sorry, I know it seems like I'm making a big deal out of this, but many in the school are concerned. You understand, don't you?" Mr. Delmas looked apologetic and both girls nodded.

"And to avoid confusion, I will be referring to you-" He motioned(not pointed-for he had good manners) to Lyoko Aelita, "As Aelita 1 and you-" he pointed to the new Aelita, "as Aelita 2." The two girls nodded again. They really didn't care what they were called at this wanted to know why someone else had stolen(as that was the only scenario they could imagine) their identity.

"Alright then, please wait a few minutes. I'll call your father, Aelita 2." Mr. Delmas reached for his phone.

"Um…" Aelita 2 spoke up, barely audible.

"Yes?"

"Well...my father...he…"

"He what?"

"He can't talk."

Aelita 1 and Mr. Delmas both looked at her, confused.

"He can't answer the phone. He's mute." Aelita 2 said. "I can text him though, and have him come."

"Ah...of course...that's just fine. Sorry, I had no idea." Mr. Delmas moved away from the phone and watched Aelita 2 text with rapid skill. She received an answer only moments later.

"He says he'll be right over. I told him there was an issue with registration. It's sort of true...I think." Aelita 2 looked at Aelita 1. "So who are you? Do you know why we have the same name?"

Aelita 1 shook her head. "I have no idea. I'm Aelita Stones. And I always have been." This was far from the truth. She was really Aelita Schaefer. She'd come up with her own surname before she'd known her real one, when she first registered at Kadik. She wasn't sure why she'd chosen Stones. It simply had a familiar ring.

"Well, I'm sure Aelita 2's father could help clear some of this up." Mr. Delmas said. "And what happened to your mother?" He was looking at Aelita 2.

"She died of a sickness when I was little."

"And where are your parents, Aelita 1?" Delmas asked.

"Uh...well, they're...in Canada." She wasn't sure Delmas believed her, but for now it was the best she could do.

It was a half hour before Mr. Stones arrived. The secretary showed him to the principals office after some awkward guessing at what he was trying to say, since he couldn't say anything. He'd finally pulled out his phone, typed up some words and shown them to her, and she'd apologized profusely and brought him to Mr. Delmas and the two Aelita's.

He walked in the door and glanced at his daughter as he did, then at Mr. Delmas, and finally, at Aelita, and he stopped dead in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday, December 16, 2012

12:07 AM

Aelita 1 stared right back at him. She knew this man! Memories came flooding back to her, and she realized so many things. She suddenly knew why there was another Aelita. She knew why she'd chosen the surname "Stones"- why it was so familiar. She knew who she'd seen in her dream, or memory, last night.

This man was-or had been- her best friend. And his girlfriend(who she realized was Aelita 2's mother- and therefore dead) had been her other best friend.

But why couldn't he talk? And what had he done in that memory? She was sure it was a memory- it must have been her fathers- but what did it mean. She wanted answers- and she was going to get them.

"Hello, Mr. Stones." Mr. Delmas stood and held out his hand. "I'm very glad to meet you."

Mr. Stones reached out and shook hands with the principal, and gave him a polite smile, signifying that he was glad to meet him too. He glanced at Aelita 1, who was staring, unbeknownst to herself, open-mouthed at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back, glad to see him.

He looked back at Mr. Delmas, who had watched the two exchange smiles.

"Well, Mr. Stones, we have a pressing issue here. The two young ladies in this room both have written on their registration that they are Aelita Stones, from Canada. Could you help us figure this out?" Mr. Delmas motioned for him to sit down in the only other chair, in between the two Aelita's.

Mr. Stones nodded.

"Do you mean you know what's going on?"

He nodded again. He then looked at Aelita 2 and made a series of signs with his hands. She gave him an odd look and then translated. "He says it's a long story. It goes back about 14 years."

"Fourteen years?"

He signed again, and Aelita 2 took on the role of translation. "Well, a few more than that."

"What do you mean?"

Stones said, "It all started with a man named Franz Schaefer."

The phrase took awhile to translate, as Stones had to spell out the name, one letter at a time, for his daughter to understand.

"However, it would be easier if I could speak."

"Well, yes, I quite agree, but are you not mute?"

"I haven't always been." This caused Aelita 2 to stare at her father. She couldn't imagine her father speaking, because in her world, he never had. Aelita 1, however, recalled his sweet,soft voice. It had lulled her to sleep on more than one occasion.

"But there's no fixing it now." Mr. Delmas said.

"You'd be surprised." Mr. Stones was now smiling. His daughter continued to translate. "The time has come that I returned to my former state."

They all looked at him. Even Aelita 1 didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew they were going to the factory. It was a gut feeling.

"I need to go somewhere for awhile. I will return after I run some errands." He signed.

Mr. Delmas was staring at hime with an expression of increduality. "What do you mean by 'former state'?"

"Exactly that. The way I was before."

"Before what?"

"Before all hell broke loose." Mr. Stones stood and left the room. Nobody tried to stop him. Aelita 1 knew where he was going.

But she didn't know why he was going there. How did he know about the factory? Did he work with her father? She understood that Aelita 2 had been named after her.

"Um...Mr. Delmas? Do you think we could go now? I mean there's no sense just waiting here. We don't know how long he'll be gone." Aelita 1 said. She wanted to meet him at the factory. He might need help.

Mr. Delmas sighed. "Yes, but stay on campus. I want you where I can find you easily."

The two girls left and Aelita 1 headed straight for Jeremie's room. When she got there she found him sitting at his computer typing fast. Yumi was on his laptop, studying it intently, Ulrich was...looking through a phone book? Odd was leaning on the desk, watching Jeremie. Sissy and William weren't there.

Everyone looked up when Aelita opened the door. "How'd it go?" Odd was the first to ask.

"Well, Aelita 2's father came." Aelita said. Everyone looked at her to go on. "And...well...I recognized him. He was the man in my dream last night, talking to my father."

"What were they doing?" Yumi asked. She hadn't heard about the dream but she could put two and two together.

"Well...they were at the factory, and Derek-that's his name-was telling my father to run a program with him in the scanner...and my father didn't want to do it."

"A program...hmm." Jeremie stared at the floor in his thinking position.

"And now...I'm almost sure that he's going back to the factory to run that same program again."Aelita told them.

The other four nodded and agreed. They all stood, and Jeremie put his laptop in his backpack, and then they all snuck out of the school and into the park, down the manhole and through the sewers.

They came up on the bridge leading to the factory. Running inside, they each grabbed a rope, Ulrich a little more hesitantly, and swung off the upper level, onto the ground floor.

They headed straight for the elevator, and lo and behold, it wasn't already there. Someone had gone down and not sent it back up. They all looked at each other.

"Derek must already be down there." Yumi said. "How does he know about the factory?"

"I don't know. He used to come over to my house all the time. He was like an older brother. One day, he vanished, and Daddy said he'd gone back to Canada." Aelita told them.

Just then, the elevator came up. "He might know someone is here." Aelita said. "The elevator makes a lot of noise."

When the door opened, they boarded it and descended.


End file.
